


Sirius Lupin Or Remus Black

by heythereshipfreak



Series: Adventure Of Sirius And Remus [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, MoonyPadfoot, RemusSirius, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: After college, Remus and Sirius moved in together, they shared more memories together, what if Remus wanted to take a step further into their relationship?





	Sirius Lupin Or Remus Black

**Author's Note:**

> okay here's the final one for this series, starting another series soon alright.

After Sirius’s parents had their divorce, it was like a fresh start for the Blacks. Sirius would visit his father over the weekend, sometimes with Remus, sometimes with Regulus. Life was simple for them, he and the Marauders would spent their Friday evening or Saturday mornings watching Regulus play soccer. Sirius recently started his internship at a garage with James, Remus had his intern with a renowned newspaper with lily, while Peter was interning with Orion Black. Soon they were graduating, as Remus took the stage for his speech, as being the top student in their cohort, Sirius sat there, beaming so proudly at his boyfriend. Then Remus was walking up the stage again, to receive his certificate, Sirius cheered loudly, “ That’s my boyfriend over there!” Sirius whistled. Soon it was Sirius’s turn to walk up the stage, he heard loud cheers, mostly from Regulus and Orion, then he heard, “ yup! That’s my man! I love you Siri!” Remus shouted from his seat, Sirius just smiles brightly to his boyfriend and family, took his certificate, and punch the air. He did it! Even when everyone looked down at him, he finally did it.

After graduation, Sirius and Remus moved in together, even with Regulus, a nice small apartment near school, easier for Regulus to travel back and forth. Remus office was also near their home, Remus was officially working with the newspaper, while Sirius and James continued to work in their garage. It has been a year since they graduated, when Sirius and Remus witness James proposal to Lily, and Sirius was very proud to be James’s best man, even Lily asked Remus to be hers, she didn’t want to have any bridesmaid. As both mans watched their best friends walked down the aisle, wiping their tears, seeing these beautiful souls, finally being one. Sirius was the most happiest when he found out James and Lily were expecting. And he smile the widest when he can finally hold Harry James Potter in his arm, he cried when James ask him to be Harry’s Godfather. Sirius and Remus were proud godparent’s of Harry James Potter. It has been 5 years since they been together, Remus felt it’s time for them to take a step further. It was Lily and James 2nd anniversary, Remus decided to invite the small family over for dinner, same as Regulus and Orion Black. He wanted to surprise Sirius. The week before, he had met Orion Black in his office, to discuss about the article for him to write for his newspaper column.

  
“ Mr Black sir, it’s nice to meet you again.” Remus greets him, the moment Orion Black steps into the meeting room, “ Remus, how many did I tell you, call me Father, we’ve known each other for 5 years now.” Orion Black replied him, ushering him to take a seat. “ I’m sorry sir, but this is a business meeting, I have to be formal with you though.” Remus said as he rubs the back of his neck, Orion just chuckles and nods his head. Soon they starts their meeting, for a good hour, Remus interviews him for the future of Black Industry. As they wraps up their meeting, “ Mr Black, may we get a cup of coffee near here? I have to discuss something with you, something personal.” Remus asked, “ Sure thing Re, I have my afternoon free anyways.” Orion said as he got up from his seat. Both went to the coffee house nearby, they ordered their drinks then sat in a booth, “ So how’s you and Siri going around?” Orion asked as he sips his coffee, “ everything is going well Father, Sirius has plans of opening up his own garage with James, and I think it’s a good investment, since Regulus also needs an internship before he graduates.” Remus replies as he drinks his tea, “ I wouldn’t mind investing in something good, especially for my sons, I know very well they’re not into taking over my business, but once they opens their own, they would be willingly work with me.” Orion replies, “ and also, I’m not getting younger Re, I still need a successor for my business, and I know so very well that you can take over me, think about it Re. you might not be a Black but I’m willing to pass it down to you, once you mastered my skills.” Orion suggested as he sips his drink, “ Yet.” Remus replies, “ What do you mean Re? “ Orion asked him, looking at him confused.” I asked you out because I wanted to ask you for Sirius’s hand in marriage, I wanted to asked you if you’re okay with me marrying Sirius?” Remus asked, as he places his tea down on the table, looking at Orion confidently. “ You’re asking for my Son’s hand in marriage?” Orion asked again, Remus just nods, he was nervous as hell. “ Boy, you do know I’ve already accepted you as my own, long time ago. I’m happy that you willingly come up to me to ask for his hand in marriage. Your parents raised you well. I’m really proud of you Remus!” Orion exclaimed as he smiles to Remus. “ You sure Father? So it’s a yes right?” Remus asked again. “ I would be happy to walk down the aisle with my son, just for you Remus. Finally Sirius deserves this happiness. Thank you Remus.” Orion said, as he places his hand on top of Remus’s . Orion wipes a tear and smiles at Remus, “ you made my son the most happiest being for the past 5 years, I wish all the best for both of you for next 50 years.” Orion said. Both man smiles and sips their drink in comfortable silence.

As they date was nearing, Remus met Lily for lunch, “ You okay Re?” Lily asked as she took a bite of her sandwich. “ I’m just nervous actually, Lils, you do know how much I love Siri right?” Remus asked as he took a bite of his food, “ Re, you would walk the end of the world for Siri, you would actually get yourself shot, just to protect Siri. You loved Siri more than I love James, and I love James more than anything else.” Lily replied, looking at Remus , offering him a small smile. “ Thanks Lils, you know your anniversary is around the corner, I was wondering if you would like to have dinner over at our place?” Remus asked, “ It’s my anniversary, but sure thing Re .” Lily replied him, while feeding Baby Harry. “ You’re my bestfriend Lily, and I want you to be there to witness another milestone for me and Sirius.” Remus asked as he looks at Lily hopefully, Lily looks up at him and smile, “ I’m honoured to be there for you on your special day Re, I’m so grateful to hear my bestfriend is finally settling down.” Lily said as she stretched her hands out and pats Remus’s hand. They continue to eat in silence. That evening when he met James at his and Lily apartment, after sending Lily home, he brought James to the kitchen , both man sat by the island and sip their beers, “ James, do you trust me?” Remus suddenly asked, “ I would trust Harry’s life in your hands Re.” James replied, as he looks at Remus, slightly concerned. “ I know Sirius was your Bestfriend before he became my boyfriend, and I would like to ask you, if I could make him my husband instead?” Remus asked, eyeing James as he sips his beer, James nearly chokes on his drink. “ REMUS JOHN LUPIN! You didn’t even asked me if he could be your boyfriend, and now you asking me if you could marry him. Even if I said no, you would still carry his ass to the alter!” James exclaimed as he put his drink down and hugs Remus over the table. “ I’m so proud of you, my friend. I really am. I would support you alright! Till the very end.” James said he tighten his embrace. They just hugged out in the kitchen before Lily walks in on them, and joined the hug. Since he got the approval of the top 3 candidate, he had one last one to meet.

Remus took a short drive back to his college, it was Wednesday evening after all, Regulus would have ended his training, Remus walks to the stadium, just in time for Regulus to walked out of the locker room, freshly showered. “ Reg!” Remus shouted as he jogs slowly, “ REMUS!” Regulus shouted back as he sprints to Remus, hugging the taller man and rubbing his messy wet hair into his shoulder, “ I miss you Remus! How have you been?” Regulus asked, even with Regulus staying with them, their hours are hard, by the time Remus gets up for work, Regulus would still be in bed, since he always had late classes, and the only time they meet is after his games, and it frustrates them both, since they like spending time together, they have way too many things in common, such as sweet tooth, romantic movie, random sports. “ All is well little brother, want to grab dinner? Siri have to work extra hour tonight.” Remus said as he puts his arm around regulus shoulder and walks to his car. Regulus just nods and got in the car, they decided to go to the diner near their place, as they took their order, both got comfortable in their booth. “ Reg, may I ask you something?” Remus suddenly asks, Regulus just nods, “ What do you think of me?” Remus asked, Regulus just raised his eyebrows and clears his throat, “ I think and I know you’re a great person, not just for my brother but my whole family, you’re like a glue that sticks all of us together, when I felt like my family was falling apart after the divorce, you helped us, you build us back, you literally glued all the broken pieces together, I’ve never seen Father smiling so widely before, never seen him play games with us on our weekly family nights, I rarely seen Sirius stop smiling, he was always smiling, and the only time he stops was when we had to go to court for the hearing, but he smiled wider after it. Me and Sirius are very close, and when we had our fights, you were there to break it up and made us understand, you never sided any of us but kept being rational, you were there on my first ever bad break up, you were there when I came out, hell you will be there when I get married, I don’t fucking care. You’re my pillar of strength Re. without you here, I wouldn’t even be on my soccer team or even have a scholarship to start with. I’m happy and proud to be here with you. You’re my big brother I never had, Sirius must be lucky to have you, I know I am Re.” Regulus replied as he fidgets with his finger, it took a while for Remus to swallow all of it, Remus just stretched his hands across the table, “ then please let me have the honour to be your brother in law, let me marry your brother, to love him and to continue to always be by his side, and yours too Reg. let me have his hands in marriage?” Remus asked, Regulus mouth just hangs open, “ You’re marrying my brother! You really gonna marry his crazy ass?” Regulus asked, only for Remus to nod at him, “ Thank god! Yes you can marry his crazy ass! I’ll be happy to finally have a brother in law!” Regulus cheered, pulling Remus into a long hug across the table. wiping his tears of joy, finally his big brother will have his happy ending.

  
As everyone lazed around the house, while Remus prepares dinner, Sirius had some errands to run for his garage, he would be back by 6pm. Everyone starts to prepare for the proposal, decorating the house slightly, arranging the flowers and balloon. By 5.30 pm there was a knock at the door, Mrs Smith, one of their elderly neighbour came, to ask for Sirius help with some pipes at the rooftop, since he wasn’t in, Remus helped instead, as he and Mrs Smith walked up the step and making small talk, Remus then opens the door to the roof, he was surprised to see the floor covered with petals roses, the autumn air smells extra fresh, as he looks up, he saw Sirius standing there in his leather jacket, skinny jeans and white tshirt, as Remus slowly walks up to him , “ Pads, what are all of this?” Remus asked, “Mon amour Remus, je te connais depuis 6 ans, je suis à toi depuis 5 ans et tu m'as rendu le plus heureux depuis 4 ans. Cela fait 3 ans que j'y pense, et je pense aux 2 dernières années que nous avons traversées, et tu es le seul que je veuille être avec moi pour toujours.” Sirius said, which roughly translate to, My love Remus, I've known you for 6 years, I'm yours for 5 years and you've made me the happiest for 4 years. I've been thinking about it for 3 years, and I'm thinking about the last 2 years we've been through, and you're the only one I want to be with me forever. After being with Sirius for 5 years, Remus had picked up French pretty quickly, he looks at Sirius, “ Si.” Remus said softly, Sirius then when on one of his knees, pulls out a silver band with their initial on it, “ Will you marry me, Remus John Lupin?” Sirius ask as he looks up to Remus willingly, only for Remus to nod and held his tears, and held out his hands for Sirius to slips on the ring for him, as Remus pulls back his hand to examine the ring, they were cheers heard, he turned around to see his group of friends and his parents there, standing on the rooftop, congrats were heard, confetti being thrown around, Remus could only smile and wipes his happy tears, he turns to lily, “ You knew about this Lils?” Remus asked her, “ Of course I did, Siri had been talking about marrying you for the past 2 years but he never got his nerves ready for it. Before you came to ask me, Siri asked me a thousand times over, and also, I’ll be your brides maid alright.” Lily replies him, then pulling him into a tight embrace. The Lupins were also there to congratulate him, and he was all smiles when he saw his parents, he hugs them, only for them to whispers in his ears, “ We’re proud of you Remus, be happy alright. Sirius is really serious about you, you deserve the world my son.” Remus just wipes his tears. He saw at the other end, Sirius was hugging and laughing with his father and Regulus. Sirius turns and smiles at him, and he felt like his heart could just swell and burst. He was happy, he was gonna marry his bestfriend, and they were gonna be happy forever.

As they decided to get married November morning, a simple wedding in a simple church. Professor Dumbledore were their wedding officiant, Remus was the first one at the altar, Lily stood beside him, being his bestwomen. While James stood across him, Remus stood there, watching as Sirius walks down the aisle, in his maroon tuxedo, smiling so brightly, and when Sirius stood just next to him, he couldn’t help it by breathing in Sirius cologne, he smiles at Sirius who smiles back at him. “ We gather here today to witness these beautiful couple unite as one, on this beautiful morning” Dumbledore starts, and looked at the couple before him, everything went so fast and only when Remus heard Dumbledore ask him, “ Will you Remus John Lupin, take Sirius Orion Black as your lawful wedded husband?”, “ I do” Remus replied, “ Will you Sirius Orion Black, take Remus John Lupin as your lawful wedded husband?” Dumbledore asked, Remus turns to Sirius, “ Fuck yeah!” Sirius replies, earning giggles and laughter from the crowd. They exchanged their rings and wedding vows, “ with that, I pronounced you, Mr. and Mr. Black-Lupin” Dumbledore announced, “ You may kiss your groom.” And with that Sirius smash his lips on Remus. The crowd cheers for them. At their wedding dinner, Sirius starts dancing with Remus, and both enjoyed their night, tangling their fingers together, simple gold bands on their ring fingers. Everyone took turn on their speech, “ Sirius, when I first laid eyes on you, I knew you would be an obnoxious drama queen, but I knew you would be my obnoxious drama queen, when you first came out to me, to the Marauders, you were nervous but when you finally told us, your smiles were wider than usual, I knew it deep down in my guts, I wanted you. And I needed you. 5 years together as your boyfriend, I was honored and to be able to share all those beautiful memories of us together, I never really imagine to be called your husband. I remember you asking me, would it be nice if my name was Remus Black or Sirius Lupin, and deep down, I knew it would sound a lot nicer when it’s Sirius Black-Lupin. You, my love, have mad me the happiest for the past 5 years, and I wish to make us much happier for the next 50 years. I love you, Sirius Black-Lupin, I really do.” Remus said, earning cheers from the crowd. “ Remus, I could have said the same thing when I first met you, how could such a skinny lad, made me smile the widest and the most happiest for the first 6 months, with your jokes and antics, and when you came out to me, I was surprise that you trusted me so well, when you kissed me for the first time, yup I knew it, he was the one. The butterflies never calmed down when I’m with you, being in your arms, it felt like home. I’ve always liked my last name, but then I realize I actually loved your last name, when I thought about taking your last name, I knew it, I want my future with you. You were like glue for me and my family, I knew Regulus would have told you that, but without you , I don’t think I would be standing here, everything seems perfect for me, to have my family, my friends, and especially you, my husband, I’m blessed, very blessed. I love you too Remus Black-Lupin, I really really do.” Sirius said as he held Remus hands close to his heart, and looked deep into his eyes, before placing a soft kiss on his lips. The perfect happy ending.


End file.
